<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A TaiQrow Drabble by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422838">A TaiQrow Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, cute stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai knocks on Qrow's door on a rainy night. Fluffyness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A TaiQrow Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Tai opened the door, two familiar deep red eyes gave him a pitiful look</span>
  <span>. <br/></span>
  <span>„Hey." Qrow greeted, brushing the rain soaked hair out of his face. <br/>Tai shook his head. „Come in.“ <br/>Even inside, Qrow felt uneasy. He was cold and couldn't sleep outside in this weather, but if tradgedy struck, he would be at fault. What made it worse was Taiyang's hospitality. <br/>Those deep ocean blue eyes made him feel so at ease, but it could only be a false sense of security. Qrow was pulled out of thoughts by a warm towel on his hair. <br/><br/>„Welcome home.“</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There, exactly 100 words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>